College Days
by Invincible Minds
Summary: Mio and Ritsu got together in their final year in highschool and are heading to Stanford University to study. The troubles they will meet and the people they will meet, do highschool relationships last? What will happen to the dangerous queen and her baka? AN: An AU with lots of OC's and maybe a bit OCC.


**AN: Originally this was inspired by Stay Stay Stay by Taylor Swift but over the week in started to turn into something more. I think it's easier for me to look at lyrics in a song and just write what fits the mood. So I think you could be expecting more songs in every chapter. Don't worry about Mugi, Azusa, Yui and the rest of the gang I'll add them in later. There will be an AU story and will include a lot of OC's, and please excuse the OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mio or Ritsu, or the song used in this story. **

A tall figure with short caramel hair walks through a dorm of Stanford. Her once tamed hair now was wild as it covered her forehead without her usual yellow head band. She wore blue skinny jeans and a Stanford tee, while carrying two bags on her left shoulder. Ritsu Tainaka was now a freshman in college, how she made it truly blows her mind. Oh wait she knew, the one that helped her get her was a few steps behind her. Her long hair black hair covered her back to her waist. She wore a red varsity jacket with a Stanford tee underneath, with black skinny jeans that framed her perfectly. Ritsu turned around and looks at Mio to smile and motioned her to come next to her. Mio ran next to Ritsu and grabbed her hands to interlock them. Standing next to Mio, Ritsu was now taller than her, Ritsu standing at 5'11 and Mio being 5'7. Ritsu leans down and kissed Mio's forehead while opening the door.

Ritsu came crashing into their shared dorm rooms smiling the smile that makes Mio weak to her knees.

Ritsu ran to open the window, "WHOOHOOO!" she screamed out to the campus.

"Ritsu!" Mio runs and hits Ritsu on her head and pulls her away from the window.

"Don't suddenly yell out at the window!" scolded Mio.

Pouting Ritsu squats down and fidgets with her fingers. "Miooooo you're so violent~"

A knock was heard from outside of the dorm room. Sighing Mio walks over to open the door. Outside was a blonde girl with a gray Stanford hoodie on, she looked 5'9 and she looked like a complete model with her long legs and beautiful straight long hair. "Hey! I'm Madison Garrison, I live a few doors down!" she said with an unusual high pitch voice that did not match her appearance at all.

Ritsu puts her arms around Mio's waist and her chin on Mio's shoulder, successfully sending shivers down the girl's spine. "Hey Madi~ I'm Ritsu Tainaka" she said with a bright grin. Madison's face had a pink hue on it.

Recovering from Ritsu's hug, Mio said "I-I'm –M-M-Mio A-Akiyama, ni-nice to m-meet you Madison!" Even after a year of dating she was still not used to Ritsu's surprise hugs.

"Nice to meet you guys! I was wondering if you guys want to go to a party with my friends and I?" Madi had an innocent smile on her face. Ritsu looks at her girlfriend's face and looked back at Madi.

"We would love to! It'd be a great way to meet new people!" Ritsu replied with Mio nodding in agreement.

"That's awesome! It starts at seven and its actually on top of the dorm! I'll see you guys there! Bye!" Madi said while walking away waving back at the girl.

**6:30 P.M. in Mio and Ritsu's Dorm**

Ritsu walks out of the bathroom with a towel on her shoulders. Letting out a long sigh "Whoo, that was nice." With a smile. Mio turned to her girlfriend and smiled at how cute Ritsu could be sometimes. Turning her attention away from her girlfriend, and towards her wardrobe; Ritsu pouts and walks towards Mio. Once again wrapping both of her arms around Mio's slim waist and kissing the back of Mio's head. "I love you Mio~" she whispered. Mio shivered and her heart started to flutter and pound faster.

"I-I love y-you t-too." She stuttered out. Satisfied Ritsu released her grasp from Mio's waist and walked towards her closet to pick something to wear.

15 minutes later

Ritsu looks into the mirror and cannot help but admire her choice of clothes. Wearing white board shorts with an Aztec themed tank top and all black authentic canvas vans. Turning around to look at her girlfriend and couldn't help but smiles at her. Mio wore short jeans with a tank top with the words 'Dream On' printed on the front with a bunch of galaxy designs with white slip on Vans.

After a few moments of Ritsu gawking at Mio, Mio finally turns around to find Ritsu staring at her, blushing a bit "Ritsu! St-Stop staring at me! Baka!" she stuttered out.

Ritsu snaps out of her little daydream and chuckles "But Mio! I can't help but think of how gorgeous you look~" Blushing a deeper shade of red that could make a tomato turn green in envy. Mio walks over and hits Ritsu on her head

"B-baka! Don't say such cheesy cute things!" she yelled. Clutching her head in pain for a bit, Ritsu looks down at Mio and pulls her into an embrace, with Mio's head at the crook of Ritsu's neck.

"Well, when I'm around you that's all I can think! You make my head go blank and my heart feel like it just ran across the country and back! If I don't tell you how I feel about you, I might just actually faint from the overloaded of thoughts of you!" chuckled Ritsu.

Mio's blush toning down "How am I supposed to respond when you act all cute and sweet" mumbling into Ritsu's neck. Pulling away a little from Mio, then capturing Mio's lips with her's in a passionate kiss. Mio's eyes were full of shock and then love. Closing them and bringing her arms to wrap around Ritsu's neck.

For what seems like hours to the couple, they pulled away for air. Ritsu leans her forehead to Mio's "I love you, Mio." With a dead serious tone and kissed Mio's nose with a smile. "I would love to continue to kiss you for the rest of the night but I believe we have a party to go to." Chuckled Ritsu. With only a hue of pink left on her cheek Mio nodded and grabbing Ritsu's hand began leading her out the door.

Locking the door the couple walked hand in hand down the halls.

"Mio! Ritsu! Wait up!" they turned their heads to see a panting Madi behind them.

"Oh hey! Sorry we didn't hear you!" Ritsu said while scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry!" Mio said while bowing her head rapidly.

"Mio! You don't have to bow to me!" blushing a little Mio looked confused

"What? Isn't it polite to bow to apologized to people?"

Madi laughed a little and said "we don't do that in the US."

Blushing harder now "Sorry! We got here from Japan last night! We don't really know any customs… Sorry!" Ritsu puts an arm around Mio

"Maybe you don't but remember, I lived here for a couple years." Laughing Madi waves her hands at Mio

"it's fine! But I'm amazed at you're English! You don't sound like a foreigner at all." With amazement in her voice.

"It's because Ritsu tutored me with English for two years before we got here" looking at Ritsu.

"I can't have you going around not knowing English while you're in America." Ritsu said scratching the back of her head. "Well, it's amazing, but I think it's time to head up to the party now." Mio and Ritsu nodding in agreement.

At the party

The strobe lights are flashing and the DJ is mixing loud jams to the already pumped crowd. On stage was a prepped stage with a Blue Tama Silverstar Custom 5-Piece Drum Kit. From the corner of Mio's eyes she could have sworn she saw Ritsu drooling at the sight of it.

"Madi!" A loud distant voice was heard.

The trio turned their heads at the direction seeing a girl with long silky black hair, just as tall as Mio, and had the most enchanting blue eyes. "Emma! I haven't seen you in so long! You grew your hair out!"

The two girls started talking and then Emma turned her head towards Mio and Ritsu.

"My name is Emma Richton, I'm Madi's childhood friend." With an excited tone.

Then a tall man with platinum blonde hair with a bulky frame, standing at 6 foot walked towards Emma. Intertwining his hands with her's.

"This is my boyfriend Kendall Ervin" said Emma as she leaned up to kiss her boyfriend's chin.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Kendall said with a charming smile that could easily make most girls in this room faint. "I'm supposed to be the MC tonight for the Open Mic; Are any of you guys doing it?"

"there's an open mic!?" shouted an overly excited Ritsu. BAM

"itta~ Mio why are you being so violent!" pouted Ritsu

"We haven't even introduced ourselves yet!" turning her head towards Kendall and Emma "I'm sorry about that, My name is Mio Akiyama."

Ritsu recovered from Mio's blow and threw her arm over Mio's shoulder "I'm Ritsu Tainaka, Mio's lover~" BAM

Ritsu squats down to the ground clutching her head "Itta~" she pouted to a blushing Mio.

"B-b-baka! Don't say things like that…"

Then they heard chuckling "You guys are adorable!" cried Emma still giggling

"So, Ritsu you got yourself quiet the girl to keep you in line" Kendall said while throwing his arms around Ritsu, who has now returned to normal.

"Well I wouldn't want it to be anyone else!" Ritsu said with a wide grin making Mio blush even more if that was even possible.

Removing his arm Kendall asks "Are you two gonna give it a shot at the mic? I mean it does start in a few and we take volunteers on the go."

Ritsu looks at Mio with puppy dog eyes and a pout that is unknowing to Ritsu but is driving her insane. "Mio~ Lets do one together~"

"B-but Ritsu! I'm not very good…" Mio said while fidgeting with her fingers

"Mio! You're the best! Come on! We'll do any song you want!"

"Ritsu! You know I can't sing in front of crowds!" Mio looks at Ritsu with a puppy dog look that makes Ritsu immediately back away from the subject.

"Fine, Fine, if you won't do one with me then I'll do one alone." Waving her hand back and forth. "Hey Kendall, you mind if I go first?" Ritsu said with a smirk

"Not at all, actually lets go back stage right now!" Kendall said with a grin, with a nodding Ritsu he lead her backstage leaving their two girlfriend with Madi.

"So, Mio is Ritsu your boyfriend?" Emma said while wiggling her eye brows

"B-boyfriend?! R-r-r-r-r-ri—" Mio was cut off my Madi

"Emma, Ritsu is a girl…" Madi deadpanned

"OH! I'm sorry! I didn't know Ritsu is a girl! She just looks like a boy and ahgg! I'm sorry!" Emma rambled

"O-Oh! Its ok! Ritsu gets that a lot, and I don't think she minds it. To be honest I think that its best for her to look like a boy since it'd be easier to tell people that we're together."

"Geez Emma, you always jump to conclusions!" Madi scolded with a smirk

Then the sound of feedback was heard, the crowd covered their ears. "Oh, haha sorry about that." Said a familiar voice of one Kendall Ervin. "Boys and Girls, Ladies and Gentlemen, let me welcome you to the open mic!" boomed Kendall as the crowd cheered. "First up we have Ritsu Tainaka, preforming Lemonade by Jeremy Passion[1]!" The crowd cheered louder, as Kendall walked off stage.

Ritsu walked on stage with a ukulele and a big grin. She took a seat on the chair placed their for her. "Hey guys, I'm Ritsu and I wanted to actually sing a song with my girlfriend up here but I guess she's just not ready to yet. So, I thought, hey why not sing a song for her? This is for you babe!" she finished looking right into Mio's eyes and winking.

"OH! That's so cute and romantic!" squealed Emma. "Mio!~ You're so lucky to have someone like Ritsu!" Then she looked over at Mio, who had a wide eyes and a deep scarlet shad on her face.

Ritsu began to strum the little instrument.

She's my sunshine in the rain

My Tylenol when I'm in pain yeah

Let me tell you what she means to me

Like a tall glass of lemonade

When it's burning hot on summer days

She's exactly what I need

Ritsu looks right at Mio, and smiles a little wider

She's soothing like the ocean rushing on the sand

She takes care of me baby

She helps me be a better man

She's so beautiful; sometimes I stop to close my eyes

She's exactly what I need

She's my smile when I'm feeling blue

She's my good night sleep when my day is through yeah

Let me tell you what she means to me

(She's kinda like this)

Kinda like the feeling after your first kiss

Except that everyday she makes me feel like this

She's exactly what I need

Oh yeah

She's soothing like the ocean rushing on the sand

She takes care of me baby

She helps me be a better man

She's so beautiful, sometimes I stop to close my eyes

She's exactly what I need

She's soothing like the ocean rushing on the sand

She takes care of me baby

She helps me be a better man

She's so beautiful; sometimes I stop to close my eyes

She's exactly what I need

She's exactly what I need~

Ritsu strums the final chord, and looks up. The crowd began to roar, cheering for Ritsu. Ritsu searched the crowd for the girl of his dreams, hoping that Mio had liked her performance. Only to see Mio's eyes were teary and her hands went over her mouth. Ritsu ran off the stage like it was on fire, she ran towards Mio, trying to avoid contact with her new fan girls.

"Mio! Did you not like it! I'm sorry if I embarrassed you!" Ritsu rambled on. Then Mio put her arms around her tall girlfriend's neck.

"Baka… why would I hate such a beautiful performance, especially if it came from the one I love so very much." Whispered a teary Mio.

"Oh thank god!" sighed a relieved Ritsu as she put her arms around Mio, leaning down so her poor girlfriend wouldn't have to be on her tiptoes to hug her.

Pulling away just a bit, Ritsu leaned down and kissed Mio's nose "I love you so very much Mio, and I nothing will change my mind." Then she leaned down to capture her girlfriend's sweet, soft, warm lips in a passionate kiss. Licking Mio's bottom lips asking for entrance. With a soft moan Mio opened her mouth and Ritsu began to explore her cute and gorgeous girlfriend's mouth.

For what seemed like an eternity they pulled away leaving a trail of salvia. "I love you too Ritsu, and no one will change that." Smiled a blushing Mio.

"Damn! You guys get on it!" cried a laughing Madi. Unknown to them the whole time they had their moment the spotlight was on them.

Mio's face began to turn even redder than ever and then she began to lose balance and fall back. Before she could hit the ground a blushing Ritsu caught her and held her against her chest.

"Well, now that their adorable PDA display is over we can get on to the next performer" Kendall said with a smirk

"So~ Ritsu, when is Mio gonna wake up?" asked Emma

"I don't think it'll be anytime today. So I'm gonna head back to our room." Ritsu picked Mio up bridal style. "I'll see you guys soon!" Ritsu said with a smile before walking away.

Next Day at 4 A.M.

Mio's eyes fluttered open; she tried to stretch but realized she couldn't. Ritsu laid next to her with her arms around Mio's waist and Mio's head on Ritsu's shoulder. Mio smiled, leaned up a little to peck Ritsu's lips. It was only supposed to be a peck, but Ritsu's lips were so inviting that she held it there for a little longer. Until she realized that someone was kissing back.

"R-Ritsu! You were awake this whole time?!" squealed a red Mio

"No, you're kiss woke me up." Said Ritsu with a yawn.

"s-sorry! Go back to sleep!" as she tried to wiggle her way out of Ritsu's grasp. She was jerked back into Ritsu's embrace.

"If this is how I wake up then it's ok. I think I deserve another kiss." Whispered into Mio's ears then nibbling on it slightly, causing Mio's heart to skip a beat and her face to turn into a darker shade. "I mean after what happened last night" smirked Ritsu. Mio's face turned crimson when she remembered what happened. Then covered her face with both her hands. "It's ok, I thought you were adorable. So go back to sleep ok." Mio uncovered her face and turned around to look at Ritsu in the eyes and giving her a light peck, then pulled away and snuggling into Ritsu's chest to mumble something. "Mio? Did you say something?" whispered a confused Ritsu.

"… you" mumbled Mio.

"Babe, you need to speak up." Ritsu said as she leaned down to kiss Mio's head.

"I love you." With the most sincere tone Ritsu has ever heard. It made Ritsu's heart beat to pound hard.

"I-I l-love you too" she stuttered out.

With that said Mio snuggled deeper into Ritsu's chest inhaling Ritsu's scent and the two fell back into a deep sleep with their arms around each other. This was going to be one hell of a year.

**This has room to be continued and I'll probably continue once school eases up on me. Mitsu is one of my OTP right up there with YumiKuri (SnK), which I will probably be writing one about. Hope you guys liked it, and please take it easy with the flames, it's my first Fanfiction for this account and for this pairing. **

**[1] Lemonade by Jeremy Passion **

**You should definitely check out the song because it's amazing! **


End file.
